deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lukas Exemplar
THANKS Thanks for everything guys! Headline text OKAY THANKS! I will improove this website from top to end, and i want so much to be a admin, as you proably now... it think you do, it is me who had maked most o the articles on Deltora Wikia and i want to work as one of the admin with your great friends and guys. What you say??? I have too a new logo for the website were said Deltora Wikia with Deltora title font. heyaz! hey there luka. you're welcome! yes i do think that ols are fascinating. GLoRiA 13:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey, Luka. I'm Ralnon, and I know a lot about the Deltora series, having extensively read and bought every single book in the series, though I now lack the Tales of Deltora book. I am very eager to contribute more here, but please, tell me first how I can help. Thanks! Ralnon (talk) 21:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hey man Hey thanks for the message. always glad to help out with the site. I like to consider myself an avid reader and fairly knowledgeable in Deltoran Lore. I hope i can help you guys out more. Elder Prime 04:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey my friends! Hey my friends! You can improove the pages by writing and changing the editable articles' information to the right information. Or create new pages on Deltora things. OH BOY! Iam seeking to merge DeltoraQuest.Wikia.com and Deltora.Wikia.com so we will get the right name. Spelling and Grammar Dude i respect you greatly, but the spelling and grammar of the articles you make is a bit lacking. I realize there might be a slight language barrier here, but i find i spend some time going through your articles correcting your grammar and spelling when i get on here.... just thought I'd be honest with you given how much i love this site and want to see it do very well Elder Prime 10:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Custom Favicon and Logo for Deltora Wikia Hi Luka1184, This is NeejaHalcyon, recent addition to the registered users on Deltora Wikia. I appreciate the work you have put into this young Wikia and, if I may, I suggest that you add a custom Logo and Favicon to bring the site up to a new level. I edited the front page banner a while back (as it was looking a bit shabby) but only an administrator (you) can change the default "Wikia" Logo and Favicon. At risk of sounding condesending the Logo is the picture unique to the Wikia displayed imediately above the Search Box, and the Favicon is the small graphic displayed both beside the URL address and on the Favorites Bar. In case you have no idea how to change them, I have included the links to the help pages for each (See bottom of post). If you find you need inspiration for either, here are some great links to other wikia sites with their own custom Logos and Favicons. *http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_Wiki *http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * (Good Logo) *http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki * (Great Front Page) *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville_Wiki *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * (Outstanding Site in General) Best regards, : NeejaHalcyon Yes Of Course My Friend! Yes of course my friend! That was what i thought of doing myself. And also a background image, cause that is posible to do in the Wikia Editor. But still thanks. Relevant Wikia Help Pages (If you don't already know them) *http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AFavicon *http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Logo Edited Jin & Jod. OK, I recently finished editing Jin's and Jod's pages. I will watch D.Quest everyday and I will edit more pages. ''-Your um... editor?'' S.C Great thanks my friend(s) ! Great, thanks my friend! But remember not to put too much misinformation into the pages you're eiditing. I mean like putting the anime information and not book information into it. KK? Just make sure to write "two version" or something like that, and make sure people and readers know that it isn't the "real" information. But the anime runs in Australia and New Zealand on Cartoon Network in weekends in English dub (that sucks! With bad cencour, changed special words where they changed Brix and Smuff or whatver its called to: Abra and Cadabra WTF!? AND BAD SOUNDSTRACKS!) Iam downloading the epiodes in English which is updated at OtakuShrine.webs.com and OtakuShrine's YouTube channel weekly! The series started in english at may 1st 2010. And as NZ and AU uses the same "stream" and CN (Cartoon Network) I can watch at both places, and you can also ;D. And the website is the same. Seya my friend(s)! And "editor" ... ? Good everyone, but I have a problem! Good everyone, but I have a problem! Please Neeja, take the new logo image from the main page, and put it on the site as a logo in the real size, there are some glitches on it or something like that. Feel free to put your Favicon up too! EDIT: I forgot something: Please NeejaHalycon, if you want to, make the ico "DQ" and not "D" it would look better I THINK... LOL Luka1184 16:17, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome for the editing. Logo and Favicon As you may have noticed, I've solved the Logo problem, but the Favicon is too small to do a good DQ, until I find a way to do a nice DQ we can use the D and eventually replace it. - NeejaHalcyon Oh thanks! Oh Thanks! ;D Please neeja, we need information about the Anime and Japanese stuff, now its dubbed you know :) Shitty translated version I must say! A little bit... Sorry Luka I haven't seen the anime except in ads on cartoon network and honestly, if its anything like what the ads show, I probably won't watch it at all. I think I'd better keep to the books (where Jasmine's hair is black and not GREEN!?![I mean what's with that!?!)). All the best, NeejaHalcyon 02:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Come and help me too on Rondo Wiki! Neeja please come and help me out too on Rondo Wiki http://www.Rondo.wikia.com/ And please come and be "secondary-admin leader" on a wiki I started some time ago about a series I created myself. Then I give information you can write it ok? Or something like that :D Goodnight! Sorry Luka, I honestly only know that Emily Rodda (Jennifer Rowe) wrote the series. I'll keep working on Deltora Wiki and I really hope the new wiki is a big success. NeejaHalcyon 02:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The Belt of Deltora (belt) Can you please un-protect the Belt of Deltora (belt) page, or at least lower the protection level? I have a few things to add and the article as a whole can still be improved. On a similar note, the page should be titled "Belt of Deltora (belt)". Articles like "The" shouldn't begin the names of pages unless it's a book title, like The Belt of Deltora (book).--'LapisScarab' 04:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, can you change the protection level on all the articles you protected for being "finished"? Lief for example. Articles on wikis are never finished, there's always room for improvement. Unless the article is being vandalized, you really shouldn't lock the page. If you lock it just for the sake of locking it then progress can't be made.--'LapisScarab' 23:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Another request. Can you make is to "Jarred" doesn't redirect to Doom? I want to make a disambiguation page for the two Jarreds (Doom and Leif & Jasmine's son), but can't because of the redirect. I'd do this myself if I could, but I can't. Please respond.--'LapisScarab' 06:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm sorry: Yes AND no :) I'm sorry. Yes I CAN lift the protection, but no, I won't let anyone change the name from "The Belt of Deltora" to "Belt of Deltora" becuase, as featured in the books, the name of the book is "THE Belt of Deltora" and any book title shall bear the "The" if its in the title. For example: You can't just put "The Forests of Silence (book)" to "Forests of Silence (book)", but the best example is to remove the "The" from "The Lord of the Rings" but of course those books do not have a thing in it with a similiar name. And the article about the belt is also called "The Belt of Deltora (belt)", but some of a werido made up a similar article with the name without "The" in. Seya my friend, and lucky to! I'll make you a admin soon! ;D :I completely understand and agree with why The Belt of Deltora (book) has the "The" in it. I was just referring to the actual belt. Wiki page titles probably shouldn't contain articles like "the" at the beginning unless, of course, it's a book or it's the official name. For example, The Funnel is always spelled in the books with a capitalized "The", but the Belt isn't. Just a suggestion. And thank you for lifting the protection, I won't try and move the page unless we all agree on something.--'LapisScarab' 16:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) LapisScarab This user is really throwing themself into this wiki and I think it might be a good idea to make them an administrator as well as us. Also, it will give you more time to work on your Rondowiki. Let me know what you think. NeejaHalcyon 02:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes HaHa, you're totally reading my mind. That is actually what I'm looking into doing Scarab ;D Check out Rowan of Rin Wiki as well as the Rondo Wiki ;D And the Answer Sites :) New Wiki Skin I would appreciate it if you could sign this and forward it to any other wikis you may edit so we can do something about the atrocious new Wiki Skin. I doubt Wikia will listen, but it's better thsn doing nothing.--'LapisScarab' 00:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey So, you're the head admin I gather? You look rather active. You could use some help on your pages though, and that's where I could come in. I'll edit some more, then could you consider giving me admin rights? I'd a great help! Check my userpage for links to other sights I am on (admin on 2!). --''ThatDevil '' 08:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC)